<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart for Reborn: The Act, The Person, And The Chaos That Comes From Both (and just art) by Mizudoriko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366603">Fanart for Reborn: The Act, The Person, And The Chaos That Comes From Both (and just art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizudoriko/pseuds/Mizudoriko'>Mizudoriko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reborn and Leon Take Over the World, Like a Boss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, by myself, for myself, yay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizudoriko/pseuds/Mizudoriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's art. I don't know what else to say. Might be spoilers for future events in the fic if you squint, but not really. Teen sized Leon because toddlers are difficult. I might add more art if I ever decide to make more.</p><p>Oh yeah, there's more art now. When will I stop? Will I ever stop? Can I stop?</p><p>(Never)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reborn and Leon Take Over the World, Like a Boss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leon Teen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took 99 layers. I think it is safe to say, I love layers. They are my best friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>AhAhahahahHAhA </p><p>I have finally figured out how to post pictures.</p><p>
  <em>YES.</em>
</p><p>Edit: The six fingered Leon has been fixed. Hallelujah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I speak for the trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, Reborn is the Lorax now? Or is he a tree? Idk. Have this sketch of Reborn starring as a tree and Leon his faithful shoulder bush. Tribute to Reborn's cosplaying tendencies/wearing questionable outfits.</p><p> </p><p>(Reborn fights a tree and wins at one point while with the Arcobaleno and Skull says something about killing the environment so this is what Reborn does. In the future, if anyone asks Skull about the entire affair, he will deny that anything happened. i.e. "Reborn was never a tree. I saw nothing. Goodbye." The other Arcobaleno do not wish to be reminded of the time they spent looking for Reborn in the forest when he was dressed up as a tree.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The red is Reborn. Green is Leon. I apologize for how sketchy this is and not cleaning up the lines a bit more. This was a late-night project.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is he wearing a suit? Yes, he is. A bark patterned one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reborn, this is not a phase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A friend wanted me to draw a more masculine Leon that fit their idea of "hip and cool". I obliged.<br/>Leon has tattoos and piercings.<br/>And a beanie.<br/>And rings.<br/>A loose tie, Reborn is suffering.<br/>Weird bracelets.<br/>Ripped JEANS.<br/>The list goes on.<br/>I repeat. Reborn is suffering.<br/>(Skull is cackling)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>More super sketchy art. I drew this in Spanish so uhhhhhh....yeah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My experience with a black Crayola marker and an unidentifiable black pen: Messy.</p><p>But eyyyyyyy, more Leon and Reborn shenanigans. This one was from a while ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The streak at Leon's elbow is where I tried erasing because my brain fried self thought this was in pencil. It...did not go very well. I couldn't get rid of it. RIP</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cash me outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viper with a strawberry smoothie. Oh god.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Viper: "I did not choose the thug life, the thug life chose me."</p><p>A quick sketch I did today, finally managed to limit it to two layers. Y'all proud of me yet?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Skull and crocuses!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I decided to do some coloring and try backgrounds. I was also pressed for time so this is super messy like oh my god.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Yee it is Skull. He is a happy boi. Yay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stay safe, everyone! Best wishes and health.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I drew a thing. Seemed like a good idea because the world is devolving into chaos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This took forever.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But I am completely serious, murdering your friends is <em>not</em> okay. At least warn them first. (Even then, murder is not the right answer. Ignore Reborn.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cinco de Mayo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, it's the sixth. I meant to post this yesterday but I forgot, have this a day late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tried.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They're very red I realize.</p><p> </p><p>(Somewhere in the timeline, Leon is still happy.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Leon I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first Leon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Leon and Leo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So like. If I can't write. I can draw. Have yet another rough sketch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My art style keeps changing on me. Whyyyy. Anyway. Have a Leon. And Leo. I'm going crazy not writing something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Father's day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meant to post this yesterday but I was so busy I forgot. Sorry, Reborn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Leon Character Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because I am weird. And because instead of songs, although I also do songs, I have different flowers for my characters. This is what happens when you get too obsessed with the language of flowers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Alright. So in case my flower drawing skills are bad—which if I am to be honest, they are—I will explain all of them. </p><p>Starting from the left we have daisies in Leon's hair. They represent playfulness, purity, and childishness because let's be honest, Leon is a kid. They act like one. They're immature. And they certainly drive Reborn up a literal wall.</p><p>Then we have those fuzzy green things. Those are fir branches. Fir symbolizes cleverness, adaptability, and capability to change. Leon is quite literally a variety of changes, shapeshifting tendencies aside. For example, they can be temperamental and they often come up with new ideas based on events that are unfolding. Quick on their feet, sometimes they make judgements too fast which lands Leon into trouble.</p><p>Then there is a pink rose. Pink roses mean admiration. Actually both of the roses shown are a portrayal of Leon's relationship with Reborn. They admire Reborn both as a person and as a father figure. Yellow roses, which I've used in previous chapters of the main work, are symbolic of friendship. So while Leon does view Reborn as a parental figure, they are more like extremely good friends. Leon does not often call Reborn by anything other than his name and is quite informal with him. While there is respect, filial piety takes a back seat in this relationship.</p><p>We then have more daisies. For aesthetic purposes. I had a blank space and I needed to put something.</p><p>After that is a red chrysanthemum, a red one specifically represents love. Chrysanthemums in general mean endurance or long lasting. So a red one would mean a long lasting love or relationship. This is also representative of their bond with Reborn. While the love here is not romantic, it does have a large role in Leon's character. Also chrysanthemums in some cultures mean death. Interpret that how you will.</p><p>We also have daffodils after the alarming chrysanthemums. They are part of the Narcissus genus, and if anyone knows Greek mythology, it's the dude who turned into a tree after falling in live with his own reflection because Aphrodite. Narcissism and narcissistic are words that also come from that story. In other <em>words</em>—haha, daffodils represent vanity. They also mean deceit. A positive meaning would be rebirth. Leon thinks rather highly of themself at times. They look down, sometimes even subconsciously, at people they seem weak or insignificant. This is partially Reborn's fault for teaching them that, but some of it is Leon's as well. They think that they are better than the lower ranked mafiosi, which in terms of ability is true, but not completely accurate. Leon values lives, however, their self absorbency and belief in their superiority makes some people's lives less valuable in their eyes. Deceit here has multiple different interpretations. Leon has a lot of secrets and hidden sides, especially when it comes to Leo and their past life. They do not like sharing their weaknesses or secrets, stubbornly holding on to those to the detriment to themself and others. It stems from their pride and insecurities, believing that their problems are minor and they don't want to bother other people with them. Deceit also comes from their shapeshifting and job as a human where they often trick people. Rebirth is self explanatory. They died before. Moreover, they are a new person after their death. It can also be said that every time Leon changes into something else, they are reborn. That's rather convoluted and a stretch though. And also Reborn's name is Reborn. Duh.</p><p>Second to last is an orange lily, they mean hatred, pride, and disdain. Leon is not a wonderful person. They don't show it, but <em>Leo</em> especially has a lot of hate hidden away. Some of the hate is also towards themself for not being strong enough or for not being a good person. There's a lot of reasons why Leon is not find of themself. But don't worry, it's not often that Leon indulges in self loathing. Both Leo and Leon despise Kawahira. And cilantro. Pride was already explained before so I'll just move on to disdain. It is partially explained with pride but Leon is a very harsh judge. They do not forgive easily and will hold on to grudges. Reborn is exempt from most of that but even he is not completely immune so if he does something extremely hurtful, Leon is not going to forget that. Luce is certainly going to be judged. Leon at this point actually hates her with a burning passion. They think very little of her as a person.</p><p>Finally, ivy means immortality and perseverance. This one is an important one and it has spoilers so I'll leave it to you to analyze. Don't read too much into it though, it's rather obvious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A foray into gifs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I tried animating. It was an experience and let's just leave it at that.</p><p>So this is when Shamal Sr. finds Leon teaching Shamal Jr. the wonders of shooting people with guns.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, his eyebrows fly off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sketch with questionable logic/proportions. But it's the Arcobaleno.</p>
<p>Does Reborn have questionable fashion tastes?<br/>Has Leon overcome the laws of physics?<br/>Just what is Colonello trying to give Lal Mirch?<br/>Is Verde just not photogenic?<br/>Will Fon stop Skull?<br/>Just what exactly is Skull trying to blow up?<br/>Viper will not be finding answers to their questions, are they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>